Destiny
by FlorenceSnow
Summary: CB - Their journey post season 5.  "She was the only person that made him feel like this, and he had lost her because he was the only person that couldn't make her happy. He was Chuck Bass and he wasn't allowed his happily ever after. He gave it to her."


**A/N: Because season 5 will not be like this, but I sure wish it could.**

**Tell me what you think.**

…

He met quite a few girls whilst out traveling the world with Nate. They were _nice _girls, they were _fine _girls but they just weren't _her_. Christina was too blonde, Mandy's dimples weren't quite deep enough, Susan was _nice_, and Kris wrinkled her nose at the idea of Dom '98.

Maybe he'd never fall in the love in love again, at least not in the way he with Blair. The way that she gave butterflies like no else ever had, in the way that she was the _only _person he had actually ever truly smiled for, laugh with, loved with all his heart and all his being.

She was the only person in the world that he knew would make him feel like this, and he had lost her because of himself. Because _he _was the only person in the world that _couldn't _make her happy. Because he was _Chuck Bass _and he wasn't allowed his happily ever after.

He gave it to her.

...

She cried herself to sleep most nights.

Hormones she blamed it on, hormones and oh yeah the fact that she hated herself.

She didn't though, hate herself. Not enough. There was a time in her life when she used to hate herself more, when she would purposely throw up into the porcelain bowl in the morning and couldn't blame it on morning sickness.

She _wanted _to hate herself, God knew that. She wanted to slash her own bloody wrists as the months in Monaco came to a close and she finally resorted to telling Louis that she was pregnant.

She didn't, however, tell him that it was most likely not his baby.

There was still a chance.

...

God he wished he could have come back to New York with a girlfriend. Not to rub in her face or anything because they were past that (well they had never actually done that. Eva was comfort and Raina lasted a day, they weren't to piss her off), he just wanted someone to be there for him when he had to see her walk around with the person who got _her_. The person he gave her to.

No girl was good enough to keep around for longer than a week though, and he decided he had tolerated them enough. He'd eventually find someone, he didn't need them now.

Probably weeks before her _wedding _he'd need one. Yes. Because he knew, hell everyone knew, he'd be drowning then.

...

"What will the Royal Court say?"

She didn't actually give a fuck what they would say. She was more concentrated on what _he _would say. Would he realize? Put the dates together of her pregnancy and their encounter before he let her go and realize the truth?

Part of her wished he would.

The other part, the logical part, the part that didn't use her heart but her head, said that they parted for a reason that still existed, despite the pregnancy.

The time of ChuckandBlair, BlairandChuck was over.

Her hand rubbed absentminded over her stomach, and the baby growing inside of her told her otherwise.

...

"A baby bump?" Serena rolled her eyes, "Blair does _not _have a baby bump, she's just got a little extra holiday weight."

"Yeah." Dan made a face from where he was lounging on his sun bed next to Nate. It was incredible how the three of them were able to move past what had transpired in the past few years. Maybe it was Serena's apology, maybe it was the fact that they were all able to move on to different people and now lead different lives, but somehow, along the way, it had happened. And it was nice, "Because Blair _always _put's on holiday weight. No."

"Her and Louis are engaged." Nate spoke lazily, shifting the sunglasses on his head and sighing, "If she's pregnant then good for them. I'm sure they'll be very happy."

"She's 20." Serena stressed, "And she's Blair. She's not pregnant."

"Whatever you say." Nate said nonchalantly, taking a leisurely sip at his drink.

"I'll call her." Dan sighed, "Just to put your mind at ease."

...

When Dan asked her she just rolled her eyes and said that Gossip Girl worked fast.

He didn't seem too surprised. Offered his congratulations. Suggested she buy the maternity clothes early so the size of them doesn't freak her out once she hits her _I'm fat! _Stage. He knows her too well now.

...

Serena was practically in girly tears and then demanded she came home in an instance so that she could see for herself because she could not believe Blair Waldorf would do such a stupid thing. Her mind seemed to have forgotten the time back in high school when Blair was stuck in _practically _the same situation.

"I'm coming home next week S." She had told Serena was a roll of the eyes, "Expect the bump all you like."

She pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard Serena yelp, "A _real _bump? IT'S ALREADY BEEN THREE MONTHS? You'll have a baby soon. Your life is officially over."

...

"You're over exaggerating."

"_I'm fat_!" Blair grumbled, "F. A. T."

"You have another person growing inside of you, that's not you being fat, that's you being pregnant." Dan chuckled, "Now shush, I'm trying to concentrate."

Blair threw her hands in the air, "Fine. I give up. I'll wear the red dress that makes my boobs look huge but the bump looks small. It's your fault Humphrey, for not helping me make a decision."

Dan shrugged, "The smaller your stomach looks the more likely it is you have to announce your pregnant so people don't just assume you've gained weight."

Blair huffed loudly, "The green figure hugging, belly showing one it is."

"Duh."

...

He downed seven straight scotches in a row, moved onto vodka shots and then ended the night off with a straight line of coke. It was what he did best.

"She'sss _pregnantt_."

"I know man." Nate helped him into his bed and sighed, "I know."

He didn't know. Blair wasn't the love of Nate's life anymore, she was the love of Chuck's. And now her and Louis had a family coming, and they were actually getting married, and he knew he couldn't call her that anymore.

He knew he truly had lost her for forever.

...

"Serena." Blair whispered through floods of tears as she looked at her wedding dress designed for a seven month pregnant Waldorf, "I can't do this."

"Oh B." They sat on Blair's bed crossed legged like they always used to when they were young and sharing secrets. Except who made out with who under the bleachers was hardly the topic of choice now. When had life gotten so complicated? "You should have told me."

"I couldn't even say it to myself." Blair had cried all night. She had cried because her life was a complete _mess_.

She was marrying a man who would _always _be her second choice.

She was pregnant with a baby who may or may not be her fiance's.

And she was getting married whilst 7 months pregnant.

Talk about ruining her life plans, no Yale, and Nate not being her prince charming were nothing in comparison to this.

...

Threatening a six month pregnant lady was not something Dan was ever likely to do again his life. Threatening a six month pregnant Blair Waldorf was something he should have never considered to do in the first place but he had done it anyways.

"You tell Chuck and Louis the truth or I will."

"Seriously Humphrey?" Blair had hardly reacted turning a page in her magazine from where she lounged on his bed in Brooklyn, "You wouldn't do that we're friends. What's with the empty-threats?"

"He deserves to know Blair." Dan said determinedly, "And so does Louis. I remember what it was like when I found out Mario wasn't mine. It killed me. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, and neither would you."

"He'll hate me." Blair had cried but Dan caressed her hair and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"That' impossible. Look at me, last year I couldn't stand you. Now we're best friends." Dan shrugged, "You're obviously irresistible Waldorf."

"Obviously."

...

"So."

"So."

"You look… glowing."

"Chuck."

"It's ok Blair, anyways I really should go."

"No, please wait."

"I'll see you later."

...

She'd cried whilst telling Louis the truth. That she'd cheated on him months prior, that it'd lead to her being pregnant with another mans child. Or at least the possibility of that.

"It could still be mine." Louis had stressed, placed a hand on her stomach, attempted to connect them. She nodded but it felt like a shake of the head. Somehow she _knew _it wasn't his.

"We used a condom." Blair articulated after a moment, "We _always _used a condom. But me and Chuck… it was spontaneous."

She heard Louis's gulp rather than saw it. She couldn't dare look at him.

...

"You look beautiful." Harold Waldorf had expressed with tears in his eyes, and Blair had cried a long side of him.

"Thank you daddy."

Eleanor had offered a small complement before continuing her rant about how marrying whilst pregnant was not something a _princess _sho uld do. Dorota had shaken her head and exclaimed it was _exactly _what she had done. Of course Eleanor would never take notice.

"Did you invite him?" Cyrus had asked when they were alone for a moment.

"Yes." She muttered, "I wasn't going to but I thought I should. We're friends, we agreed to be friends. Anyways, he probably won't come."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

...

He managed to stop the wedding, He hadn't wanted to, in fact he somehow managed to do it without actually _doing _anything. Just turning up, standing at the back, dateless – though damn it he wished he could be shagging some faceless blonde at that moment – with tears in his eyes. Chuck Bass. With tears in his fucking eyes.

And she'd locked eyes with him, and then she'd stared down at her stomach, and at Louis and at his family. What she was doing was wrong, it was _selfish _and it was disgusting. This wasn't their heir, she wasn't their princess and Louis deserved so much better than her.

So she fled, and the crowd gasped in a way that displayed no modesty and Chuck had run after her.

"What are you _doing_?"

"I'm pregnant." She announced, her chest heaving up and down her hands wrapped around her stomach.

"_Really_?" Chuck asked rolling his eyes, "The seven month stomach wasn't enough to give it away, thank you so much for telling me."

"It's _yours_."

The silence that followed felt like it lasted hours.

...

He ran.

Oh yes that was all he was ever good for, running.

Except this time he didn't sleep with the first blonde he laid eyes on, he didn't pour back the scotch like it was a life saver and he didn't smoke anything to make him forget.

He walked into a shop in Paris and bought a tiny t-shirt that said, _I love my daddy_.

Because that's what he was. He was a daddy. He was going to bring a person into the world with the love of his life.

He wasn't scared. He was _excited_.

And so Chuck Bass ran. He ran _back to her_.

...

They moved in together. Got back together.

And dare she say it, he made her _happy_. She had forgotten for a very long time that actually he could do that. He'd done that when he'd first said loved her, when they spent that Summer together, absolutely inspirable, when they had spent that _almost-year _together dating. He had made her happy. She just needed that reminder of it, that they were each other's soul mates.

"I love you." He told her as they lay together on his bed, her face buried into his chest, his lips kissing the top of her head and fingers gently stroking her hair, "Thank you for coming back to me."

"We're inevitable Bass." She laughed, "Remember?"

They were 17 again, wearing thigh-highs and ties and walking the halls of Constance as they played games with each other and yet_ still _knew the truth. Still understood their pull.

"Yeah." He mumbled, eyes glazed over, "I remember."

...

"Mr Bass there have been complications."

His eyes were blood red from lack of sleep, too much coffee, too much pacing, too much worry. His beard was growing and his hair was a mess and god he did not feel like Chuck Bass.

"Complications?" He'd all but yelled, "What complications? You're doctors, fix it!"

"Chuck." Serena cried, gripped onto his arm attempting to hold him back, tears streaming down from her sky blue eyes, "Please, this isn't helping."

"You save her god damn it!" He yelled, pointing his finger, spitting and screaming and crying, "You save her."

"The baby's premature." The doctor stressed, his eyes searched the clipboard and then looked back at Chuck with pity, "A choice has to be made here sir."

He knew this choice. It was the choice he'd assumed his father had made all his life – before Elizabeth had turned up. The baby or the mother. Years he'd spent thinking Bart hated him because they chose him and he killed her.

Seems like his father was just able to predict the future.

"Her." He'd finally pressed, his voice trembling, barely a whisper, "You save her."

The doctor sighed, "You'll have to be more specific about the her your talking about here Mr Bass. The mother or the daughter?"

...

"Blair, _please_." He'd stressed, he'd cried, he'd attempted to hold onto her but she was in a fit of rage, she was crying and crying and attempting to tear the whole damn hospital down, "I had to!"

"You selfish, selfish man!" She'd yelled but she didn't mean a word of it, she was just mourning, "You killed her, for _me_. _I _killed her."

"It wasn't our faults Blair, this isn't something we could have changed. A choice had to be made, I couldn't have you both." He'd cried, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"You should have chose _her_! Every single time, you choose her, do you hear me?" Blair yelled at him, "We killed her, we killed our baby."

"We can have another baby." Chuck attempted to say, "We can have other kids Blair but there's one of you. You'd finally come back to me, I couldn't loose you again. Not for forever."

"She's really gone, isn't she?"

"I'm so sorry." He'd joined her on the hospital bed and they cried throughout the night.

...

He proposed to her six months later. Six months of fighting, tears and tantrums. And finally acceptance. They'd never forget her, of course, she'd saved them, little Audrey Bass. She'd brought them back together and she'd be a piece of their lives for forever.

Blair said yes, she'd cried, and they hugged and they kissed and they planned and months after graduation, she'd walked down the isle.

Things weren't a mess.

He was her number one choice.

He was the man she'd love for forever. The man she'd have children with. The man she'd grow old with. The man she'd spent the rest of eternity with.

They were destined for each other, ChuckandBlair, BlairandChuck.

Throughout everything.

"I love you." He'd told her, as Nate handed him his ring and he'd pronounced I do.

"I love you too." She'd told him as Serena handed her her ring and she'd pronounced I do.

And just as the minister said, you can kiss the bride he'd muttered three simple words that made the butterflies at the pit of her stomach rumble.

"Are you sure?"

She'd sealed it just like she had back when she wore a small little slip and slid into the back of the limo of the person she had always meant to be with. As destiny planed out.

She sealed it , their lives, their inevitability, their eternities, with a kiss.

...


End file.
